Hello
by lifeoflosers
Summary: The sequel to My Last Breath!I'm not telling anything just R&R pleaseee Song by Evanescence


(A/N)   
And here is the sequel to 'My Last Breath' read that one first (and review it first:P) and then read this one so you'll get everything better!  
And you people have luck that I made this because I said I wouldn't make it before I got 10 reviews for My Last Breath!But I'm so nice that I just made it for you guys!SO please review much more on this one!  
But already thanks for the people who did reviewed on My Last Breath!  
Well have fun reading!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
---- Hello ----  
  
~Playground school bells rings again~  
  
The bell rings, and Lars Rodriguez walks alone to class.His friends started hating him when he began drinking.His parents hate him, since his little brother died in a car accident.Twister was their favorite son.He wasn't really smart, but he was nice and had friends who wanted to help him with everything he didn't understand.He never got in serious trouble.Lars was different.He was smart, but never showed it to anyone.His friends only liked him because he was strong and could beat everyone they hated.They never helped him when he needed help.And he was always in serious trouble.One time he and his 'friends' tricked his little brother and let him almost drown.His parents always hated him.Ever since Twister came they started to ignore him.But now Twister died, they never looked again at him.They somehow blamed him.  
  
~Rain clouds come to play again~  
  
It started raining.Everybody put their schoolbags over their heads and ran inside.Lars looks up, and walks even slower then before.The second bell rings.He hears the bell and stands still.He closes his eyes and thinks about the thing that happened 1 month ago.The thing were he never get caught for.The murder he committed...He killed his brother and his brothers best friend.He did it on purpose because he was so angry at them.He doesn't care about it that he killed them.  
  
Otto -Twister's best friend- always was a pain in the ass.He just couldn't stop bragging about the 'wonderful' things he did.Twister wasn't like that.Twister wasn't a jerk, but every time Lars got punished for something, Twister started laughing.He just laughed at Lars until Lars got mad and whomped Twister.But there was a thing he did care about..a thing that happened at that accident.The thing were he killed the one he loved.  
  
Reggie Rocket Otto's sister was driving with them.They just came back from a wedding.Lars didn't know that Reggie was there to, and he didn't know she was in the car with them.He saw the car crash, but then heard a scream.It wasn't Otto, it also wasn't Twister.But it was Reggie.He dragged her out of the car.He talked to her.He told her he loved her and she loved him too, no matter what he had done.People started to surround them and someone called 911.  
  
~Has no on told you she's not breathing?~  
  
Two minutes later Reggie died.He started yelling at her that she must wake up, and that the ambulance was coming.A guy said 'Has no one told you she's not breathing?'.Like he didn't know...When the ambulance came he was separated from her.He wouldn't let her go but he had too.They forced him too.No one knew he did this.He only told Reggie but she was dead.She couldn't tell anyone.He was free because everyone thought it was just an accident.But how free was he?He was free of prison..but not free of guilt.Not free of a broken heart.  
  
~Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello~  
  
One week after the accident he started to think allot.Every day he heard a little voice inside himself saying that it was his fault.Every day the voice in his mind became clearer.Every day it started blaming him more.When he asked what it did there.It just said 'Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to'  
  
~If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream~  
  
Maybe I'm just dreaming all this.If I just don't believe it, maybe the dream will stop, maybe the voice will stop.Lars always thought that.If he just kept believing that it would stop.The voice started blaming Lars more.He was living with an enormous guilt.He never was so upset about something he did.Even when he almost killed Twister by trying to drown him, he didn't feel bad about it then.When his parents punished him that he did that, he just laughed.He just didn't care about such things.  
  
~Don't try to fix me I'm not broken~  
  
People started to ask him why he was so far away in thought.Some people were talking to him for 5 minutes but he just didn't respond.Some people tried to help him.They told him to go to the doctor.They thought he was sick.Maybe he was sick, but going to the doctor wouldn't help.No one could help him.He was heartbroken.You couldn't heal his heart.  
  
~Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide~  
  
In a while teachers started asking him what was wrong.He just denied that anything was up.He lied to them.He just said that he had problems at home.And that he didn't need help.And yes what he said was true...he had problems at home, but the problems in his mind were much worse.Some nights he just sat in his room, looking at the walls.He felt locked up.The only way out was the door, but behind the door were problems.In his room he was safe for the problems.He was just hiding for it.  
  
~Don't cry~  
  
Sometimes he cried when he sat there.He just let it all go.Hoping that he would wake up, and that the voice would disappear.  
  
~Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping~  
  
But again a week later, he suddenly just knew..that it wasn't a dream.A dream isn't this long.A dream has an end.But this just wouldn't stop.His problems never stopped, they got worse.The questions never stopped, they got worse.The whole world was getting worse every minute.  
  
~Hello I'm still here~  
  
The voice came back more.It kept saying that it was still here.That it was still someone to talk to.It wasn't alive, but it was in his head.No one could take the voice away, no one could heal him.  
  
~All that's left of last month~  
  
And their he still stands, in the rain looking up at the sky.Still knowing that everything that happened last month, would never be cleared.That he never would be healed, and that his life would be a disaster.Finally he realized what the voice was..it was a sign of getting crazy.A sign that his life couldn't go on anymore.A sign that said he wouldn't live long anymore...  
  
-------------- The End --------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
(A/N)   
And there was the amazing sequel...I think you all get the end?Right?Ok for the ones who won't understand, he's going crazy and the voice in is head is gonna say that there is one way out..and that is suicide.So he's gonna commit suicide and that's the end.  
  
For people who really live in my story..that last thing that the voice is gonna say he gotta commit suicide and says that's the answer and stuff...well suicide isn't the answer!!You understand??!!!So don't do it, if you feel down and think about that say it to people!Talk to them they will help you.In the story Lars just thinks that his parents hate him and stuff, but that's a reaction of his crazyness(does that word exists?It does now).His parents don't hate him they just never got over Twister's dead.So that's why they just didn't think about him!And when your parents won't listen tell it to your friends!Or your brother or sister.They will help you!  
  
Ok I'm over reacting but my friend wanted to commit suicide too and I stopped her from doing that and I'm taking that suicide stuff very serious now so..  
  
Well, I hope people learned from my story!  
  
Later much,  
Cloud 


End file.
